Hurt!
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Ia tak peduli, jiwanya sudah lama mati, hatinya lumpuh, pikirannya kosong, ia sudah menyerah dengan kejamnya dunia./ "Ini Jung Yunho… Dia yang akan menggantikanku, karena aku harus masih ada urusan."/ "Ahhhh Yunnie ohh "/"Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong."/ONESHOOT, NC,YAOI/RnR please?


**Hurt!**

**YunJae**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, typo, de el el…**

**Don't LIKE Don't READ!**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya kebetulan karena FF ini murni punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus membelai wajah pucat seorang namja, mata bulatnya terpejam merasakan dinginnya malam yang menusuk kulit putihnya. Kini ia berada di pesisir pantai. Ombak terus menghantam karang, gemericik air yang turun dari langit pun tak dihiraukan namja itu, perlahan ia membuka matanya, tangannya terjulur merasakan air hujan yang menusuk kulit halusnya.

Namja itu mendongkak menatap bulan yang kini di tutupi oleh tebalnya awan hitam, ia tersenyum miris. Namja berambut coklat almond itu menerawang kearah hamparan laut yang terbentang bebas di hadapannya, perlahan ia berjalan semakin mendekati bibir pantai dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa kini ia hampir ke tengah laut. Ia tak peduli, jiwanya sudah lama mati, hatinya lumpuh, pikirannya kosong, ia sudah menyerah dengan kejamnya dunia. Tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya. 'mereka' tidak tahan hidup di dunia ini. Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu, andai namja itu tak mengenal'nya', andai ia tak mempunyai mimpi itu, dan andai ia tak pernah di lahirkan di dunia ini. Ia menyesal. Namja itu menyerah sejak saat itu.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Ini hari pertamamu pemotretan! Berjuanglah hyung!" seru seorang namja dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Ne, Su-ie." balas namja cantik yag kini sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Kau sudah cantik, Jaejoong-ah." Seorang namja tampan berjalan mendekati Junsu dan merangkul pinggang Junsu membuat Junsu memerah.

"Jangan bermesraan dengan dongsaengku di depanku, Yoochun-ah…" Namja cantik itu memutar bola matanya. "Dan YA! Aku ini namja! Jadi seharusnya aku ini tampan!" protes Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahahaha… Kau itu cantik, tak cocok disebut tampan." Ledek Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mendeathglarenya, kalau ia tak ingat Yoochun itu namjachingu dongsaengnya sudah sejak awal ia pukul jidat lebar namja itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi, sudah saatnya pemotretan." Ucap seorang staff yang memasuki ruang rias.

"Su-ie gomawo ne…Kau memang penata rias yang hebat!" seru Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar ruang itu, sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum menatap hyungnya yang tampak bahagia.

'Semoga apa yang menjadi impianmu tercapai, hyung.' batin Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok belakangnya sambil menekuk kaki kanannya ke tembok dan ia menatap kamera yang ada disampingnya dengan menyeringai. Dalam pemotretannya yang pertama ini, ia harus berpose se-evil mungkin bahkan baju yang ia kenakan terkesan nyentrik.

"Yap! Bagus Jaejoong-ssi!" seru sang photographer sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Ah,mianhae aku terlambat, Teukie hyung." Ucap seorang namja sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, gwenchana." Balas Leeteuk sambil membersihakan lensa kamerannya. "Oh, iya… Jaejoong-ssi!" seru Leeteuk memanggil Jaejoong yang sedang dirias Junsu agar mendekat kepadanya yang sedang duduk, Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggilpun mendekat kearah Leeteuk. Jaejoong sempat mengernyit saat menyadari ada orang lain yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan kameranya duduk di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Ne, Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Ini Jung Yunho… Dia yang akan menggantikanku, karena aku harus masih ada urusan." Jelas Leeteuk.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 'Cantik.' batin Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Balas Yunho sambil memjabat tangan Jaejoong.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kedua jantung manusia itu berdegup dengan kencang, bagaikan waktu berhenti kedua sejoli itu saling menyelami tatapan mata dari orang yang ada dihadapannya kini sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi momen itu.

"Ehem."

Leeteuk tersenyum aneh sambil menatap Jaejoong yang memerah dan menunduk sedangkan Yunho yang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan-akan berkata menggangu-saja-kau-hyung yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mengenal, mereka semakin dekat bahkan sangat dekat. Jaejoong sudah semakin terkenal, bahkan banyak perusahaan-perusahaan yang ingin menjadikan Jaejoong modelnya.

"Hyung! Aku tak menyangka kau akan sehebat sekarang." Seru Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang super imut ini.

Sekarang kedua kakak-beradik itu sedang berada disebuah club malam, kenapa dua makhluk polos itu bisa berada di tempat seperti itu? Salahkan Park Yoochun yang seenaknya meracuni mereka untuk datang kemari dan juga Jung Yunho yang merenggek pada Boo-nya untuk ke tempat itu.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, kini resmi berpacaran sejak kemarin malam. Memang kelihatannya begitu cepat untuk mereka yang baru kenal seminggu ini tetapi mereka sudah menganggap bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan adalah cinta. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka yang merasakan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhentilah minum, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil botol wine yang baru saja akan Yunho minum.

"Boo~ aku hik masih ingin hik minum~" protes Yunho sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sempoyongan.

Jaejoong langsung membantu Yunho untuk berdiri ketika namj bermata musang itu hendak jatuh.

"Aku mau mengantar Yunnie. Jaga Su-ie, Chun." Pamit Jaejoong sambil memapah Yunho yang tampak mabuk berat.

"Ne."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh Yun…Kau ini berat sekali." Keluh Jaejoong berusaha membantu Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen Yunho.

Yunho memang tinggal sendiri mengingat ia ingin mandiri dan tak terikat terus menerus pada orang tuanya, sedangkan orang tua Jaejoong memang sudah sejak lama meninggal, jadi ia hanya tinggal bersama Junsu di apartemennya.

Jaejoong merebahkan Yunho di atas ranjang namja itu, ia membuka sepatu dan sedikit membuka kancing atas Yunho agar namja itu merasa nyaman. Saat hendak membuka kancing ketiga, sebuah lengan menarik Jaejoong sehingga ia terjatuh dalam dekapan Yunho, dengan cepat Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Jaejoong.

"Y-Yun?"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menahan nafas saat deru nafas menerpa tengkuknya.

"Boo…" desah Yunho sambil menggesek juniornya yang sudah sejak tadi menegang ke arah junior Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau sedikit menegang.

"Ngghh Yunh~" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho semakin menekan juniornya pada junior Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sudah bernafsu langsung melahap bibir cherry Jaejoong, ia menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat bibir merah itu bertambah merah. Jaejoong yang tak ingin berdiam diri saja, karena sudah teransang oleh Yunho pun langsung meremas rambut brunette Yunho dan menekan kepala Yunho agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, perlahan ciumannya menuju rahang Jaejoong dan turun ke leher Jaejoong membuat tanda kepemilikan.

"Ahhhh~ Yunnie~ ohh~" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho meremas juniornya dengan kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh akh akh~ terushh Yun~ ohh~"

Yunho terus menggenjot Jaejoong tanpa ampun, sedangkan Jaejoong kini mendesah nikmat karena Yunho terus mengenjotnya dan menghisap nipplenya yang kini sangat menegang.

Bulan mencoba untuk mengitip kegiatan mereka melalui jendela apartemen yunho, meski begitu saat kedua sejoli itu mencapai puncak mereka, sang bulan terhalangi oleh awan hitam. Entah apa artinya tidak ada yang tahu karena itu adalah kejadian yang biasa. Tetapi, mungkin itu akan menjadi hal tak biasa bagi kedua manusia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, Yunho tak menjadi photographer Jaejoong lagi, mereka sama-sama sibuk. Bahkan sudah dua minggu setelah malam itu mereka tak berkomunikasi, Jaejoong terus mencoba menghubungi Yunho tetapi tak pernah dijawab oleh Yunho dan itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi murung akhir-akhir ini, Junsu yang melihat perubahan pada hyungnya itu mau tak mau membuatnya sedih. Ia dan yoochun sudah mencoba berbicara pada Yunho tetapi tetap saja namja bermata musang itu berkata ia sedang sibuk.

Hari ini Jaejoong melakukan pemotretan seperti biasanya. Namun tiba-tiba saat ia ingin berangkat kelokasi pemotretan, ia merasa sangat mual.

"Hoek hoek…"

Junsu yang mendengar suara Jaejoong yang muntah langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamar hyungnya itu dengan segelas air hangat di tangannya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Junsu khawatir sambil memberikan Jaejoong segelas air hangat.

"Nan gwenchana, mungkin hyung hanya masuk angin." ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Hari ini hyung tak usah bekerja saja, nanti aku yang bilang kepada Leeteuk-ssi." gumam Junsu sambil memapah Jaejoong kekasurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini Jae hyung sering muntah, ia bahkan tampak pucat." Keluh Junsu, saat ini ia dan Yoochun sedang membicarakan soal Jaejoong yang sedang sakit.

"Mungkin ia masuk angin, kau tahu beberapa hari ini ia selalu pulang malam kan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne." jawab Junsu lemas.

"Tenanglah Su-ie, Jaejoong-ah pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya, tubuhnya sangat lemas kini.

"Yunnie…"

Ia sangat merindukan Yunho, ini sudah dua minggu lebih ia tak berkomunikasi dengan Yunho. Itu membuatnya sangat merindukan namja bermata musang itu.

Sejak malam itu, paginya Yunho hanya berbicara sedikit padanya dan setelahnya Yunho berkata ia harus bekerja karena hari itu ia mempunyai banyak urusan, Jaejoong tak berkata apa-apa, ia tak mau merenggek seperti anak kecil hanya untuk meminta Yunho menemaninya meski ia memang sangat ingin melakukan itu.

Jaejoong jadi teringat pada keadaannya yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit aneh, ia jadi sering muntah-muntah dan selalu menginginkan makanan yang sulit dicari. Sudah sering Junsu menyuruhnya untuk memeriksakan keadaannya itu ke dokter tetapi Jaejoong menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-MWO?!" teriak Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan dokter di depannya.

"Tenanglah, Jaejoong-ssi. Banyak diluar sana seorang namja yang bisa hamil." Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Ta-tapi…" Jaejoong tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, ia tak sanggup mencerna semua kejadian yang ia hadapi sekarang. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam membuat Dokter Kim heran.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai sepanjang koridor, tatapannya kosong. Ia harus menemui Yunho, ya. Ia harus menemui Yunho. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari menuju parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong.

"Sebentar."

Cklek.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong yang kini ada dihadapannya dengan peluh yang menetes dari pelipis namja cantik itu.

"Yun-"

"Siapa yang datang, chagi?" sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong membatu. Keluarlah seorang yeoja dengan balutan gaun tidur berdiri di sebelah Yunho sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu menatap Yunho penuh tanda tanya.

"Kita bicara di taman dekat sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua orang itu tampak berdiam diri sambil menatap pemandangan taman yang kini sedang sepi itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan berbasa-basi Jae. Cepat katakan kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanya Yunho dingin.

Deg

Hati Jaejoong tampak sakit mendengar perkataan Yunho, ia mencoba untuk tegar saat ini meski hatinya sangat terluka.

"Aku…Aku hamil, Y-Yun."

Yunho terbelalak meski itu hanya sesaat setelahnya ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya, eoh? Mana mungkin namja bisa hamil?" dengus Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong sinis.

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar hamil, Yun. A-aku sendiri bahkan tak percaya." Jelas Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangisannya sambil memperlihatkan hasil tes yang menyatakan ia positif hamil. Dan kini Yunho benar-benar terkejut. Ia mencoba menenagka dirina sendiri.

"Cih, mungkin saja kan kau hamil karena namja lain?" Yunho membuang mukanya tak ingin melihat Jaejoong yang kini menangis sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-Aku hanya pernah melakukan 'itu' denganmu, Yun!" Jaejoong tak percaya, namja yang ia kira mencintainya juga ternyata berkata seperti itu dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya? Kau sudah sangat terkenal sekarang, bisa saja kau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan siapapun!" seru Yunho dingin sambil menatap Jaejoong yag kini sudah terisak.

"Hiks… A-aku hanya mencintaimu, Yun. Hiks aku tak pernah melakukanya dengan orang lain." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Baiklah, kalaupun itu benar. Kau mau akau melakukan apa? Bertanggung jawab? Kau pasti sudah gila! Keluargaku pasti akan sangat malu! Aku juga akan malu mempunyai istri namja dan bisa hamil pula!" marah Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin terisak.

Rahang Yunho menggeras melihat Jaejoong hanya menagis sambil tertunduk.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa! Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab! Kau mau mati bersama bayi sialan itu juga bukan urusanku!" seru Yunho kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

Hatinya benar-benar hancur, apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar. Ia hanya akan membuat Yunho malu. Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang masih basah, Jaejoong pergi dari taman itu.

Tanpa disadari olehnya sepasang mata musang menatapnya sendu dari kejauhan.

"Aku sangat binggung dengan keadaan ini, Boo. Mianhae"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu binggung menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja ingin keluar apartemen mereka.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Jaejoong datar sambil berlalu dari hadapan Junsu yang tampak heran.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pantai dengan langkah pelan, malam ini tampak mendung. Bulan dan awan hitam terus berebutan untuk menghiasi mala mini.

Tepat di pesisir pantai Jaejoong berhenti. Ia hanya diam, jiwanya benar-benar sudah hilang sejak saat ia bertemu Yunho.

"Yunho…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Saranghae." Sambung Jaejoong sambil mendongkak dan memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END FLASHBACK.**

"HYUUUNGGG!" teriak Junsu histeris saat Dokter mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah meninggal.

Junsu ditelpon oleh seorang nelayan yang saat itu ingin mengambil jala-nya yag tertinggal, saat nelayan itu menuju tengah laut ia melihat Jaejoong yang terombang-ambing dekat pesisir, meski nelayan itu dengan cepat membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit tetapi tetap saja nyawa Jaejoong tak tertolong dan yang lebih parahnya, Junsu baru mengetahui jika Jaejoong sedang mengandung.

Itu membuat Junsu sangat terpukul, ia sungguh menyesal karena tak peka dengan keadaan hyungnya.

Tap tap

Yunho memasuki ruangan Jaejoong dengan gontai, ia tak menyangka apa yang ia katakan pada Jaejoong waktu itu enjadi kenyataan. Kini dihadapannya Jaejoong dan anaknya meninggalkannya. Hatinya sakit. Ia menyesal.

Tangan Yunho baru akan menjulur menyentuh wajah pucat Jaejoong yang damai sampai sebuah tangan menampiknya.

"JANGAN SENTUH HYUNGKU!" teriak Junsu kalap, ia tahu yang membuat hyungnya menjadi seperti ini adalah Yunho.

"A-aku…"

Mata Yunho tampak berkaca-kaca, ia tak sanggup menghadapi ini semua.

"PERGI! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU!" Junsu terisak dalam pelukan Yoochun yang berusaha menenangkannya, "Kau tahu, Jae hyung sangat mencintaimu. Tapi apa balasanmu, hah?! Dasar pembunuh!"

Yunho terbelalak menatap Junsu, ia tak sanggup membendung rasa bersalah itu. Yunho langsung berlari keluar dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh karena ucapan Junsu tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terisak di bangku taman rumah sakit, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia mencintai Jaejoong, ia bahkan belum meminta maaf pada namja cantik itu, ia hanya binggung karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba hamil dan ia tak ingin membuat malu keluarganya.

"Yunnie…"

Sebuah suara yang Yunho kenal membuat namja bermata musang itu menoleh kesamping dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Boo?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Jangan menangis, Yunnie… Aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja."

Yunho tersenyum. "Ne, aku tahu kau dan anak kita pasti baik-baik saja!" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Yun, jangan menangisi kami lagi, ne?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau dan anak kita sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang. Kajja, kita pulang Boo." Ajak Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali pulang, Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja bisa!" Yunho mengernyit binggung.

"Karena aku dan anak kita, akan hidup di tempat yang lebih damai, Yun…"

"A-apa-" Yunho tersentak saat ia ingin menyentuh Jaejoong, tangannya menembus. Jaeoong tersenyum.

"Hiduplah bahagia, Yun. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Berbahagialah untuk kami. Waktuku sudah habis." Jaejoong menatap sebuah siluet hitam dibelakangnya.

"Saranghae Jung Yunho…"

Yunho masih membeku saat bayangan Jaejoong menghilang, ia kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong." gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF YunJae, mianhae kalau banyak kesalahan dan kependekan…**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae is REAL!**


End file.
